The reason for my invention is to provide all the necessary components for loading an in-line percussion muzzle loading rifle in the field in one compact unit. This device can be used to load and fire several types and styles of modern in-line percussion muzzle loading rifles which may require different forms of ignition. By the use of this invention, a hunter/shooter can load and fire a fast second shot if needed without handling individual devices such as powder charge, projectile/bullet, bullet starter, and a device which dispenses either a number eleven percussion cap, individual 209 shotgun primer, or a water-proof plastic jacket that contains a 209 shotgun primer. This invention is constructed to handle three types of ignition systems, several different calibers of bullets/projectiles, and light or heavy powder charges. To accommodate different calibers of bullets, all the shooter has to do is insert a reducing tube into the loading tube. This tube will reduce the loading tube to the desired caliber as well as let the shooter use the proper caliber of powder pellets. By using the magazine contained in the main body or by inserting one of the other two magazines provided with the device, the three basic types of ignitions for percussion in-line muzzle loading rifles can be accommodated.